Noah
|color2 = |Name = Noah |Kanji = ノア |Romaji = Noah |Aliases = |Image = Noah Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "My grandfather taught me how to play the guitar. After that, I learned all sorts of songs." |Gender = Male |Age = 17 |BT = B |Bday = March 10th |Height = 5'9" or 175 cm |Weight = 58 kg |Unit = |Position = Leader |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Grandparents Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |Hobby = Horseback riding |FFood = Soft Sweet Bean Jelly |LFood = Pickled Plum |CV = Natsuki Hanae }} Noah (ノア Noah) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, I♥B, which was the third to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A smooth, princely man with silky hair. Born in America, he’s spent his childhood with Seiya Aido. As a wolf in sheep’s clothing, he’s known to have quite the two-faced nature. He comes from a rich, sociable family. I♥B’s leader. He’s scary when angered. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** I'm Noah. I came to Japan in order to become an idol. Other than that, to see an old friend... * How did you become an idol? ** Once I gathered those in mind who wanted to make a band, it seems that I caught the Principal's eye. It seems I have the devil's luck. * Your impression upon meeting the others? ** We all met through social networking sites. Rabi's gap between how he is now and how he was in his former days is interesting. It'd be nice to hear about it(?) from the man himself. Personality To Be Added. Appearance General Appearance = Noah has silky pearl pink hair which is cut just above shoulder length. His fringe is cut above eye level. He has pinkish-grey eyes. He possesses a beige coloured electric guitar. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = Noah is depicted wearing his unit outfit for My destiny. Noah's outfit consists of a plain white shirt with a tie with the USA flag on it. Over this he wears a dark brown blazer with golden buttons which has red, blue and white stripes on the upper lapels and plain red lower lapels. There is a row of golden buttons on the lower right lapel of his blazer. The right side of his blazer has a diamond-checked pattern in blue and light brown. The cuffs of his blazer have red, blue and white stripes. He also wears dark brown pants. He is holding his guitar. - SR Card = Noah wears his Etoile Vio blazer buttoned up, over a chocolate brown shirt with a striped yellow tie. He is also carrying a large pink shoulder bag. - UR Card = Noah is shown in his unit outfit for Mirai Fantasista. His outfit consists of a navy blue blazer which has black and white striped lapels. The cuffs of the blazer have the same black and white stripes as the lapels. Most of the blazer is navy blue, while the front portion has golden buttons and is light pink, with a thin dark pink stripe separating it from the blue portion. There are three pink stripes on either side of the blue. Under the blazer Noah wears a plain blue dress shirt with a black tie with white polka dots. There is also a black feather boa tucked under his blazer lapels. He is holding his guitar. - LE Card= He is wearing the same outfit as the one in his Rare Card, except that he is holding a porcelain teacup in his right hand and a plate in the other. - GR Card= He is wearing the unit outfit for My destiny , which is shown in his Double Rare Card. }} |-| Specials = - UR Card= Noah wears a peach and blue yukata which has black stripes on the left side of the lapel. The peach side is plain while the blue side has various pink floral designs. The yukata is fastened with an obi which has a red and black chevron pattern. His hair has been clipped up, his fringe left down. He is holding his guitar. }} }} Lines |Scout = Waa...Ah, nice to meet you |Idolizing = I wonder if I changed that much. |Reg1 = I'm called Noah. I came here from America. Japan is a really nice place isn't it? |Reg2 = My grandfather taught me how to play the guitar. All sorts of songs too. |Reg3 = I feel lonely not being able to meet my dear Amarette (his pet horse that he left at home). |Reg4 = Japan's dried plums are a dangerous weapon.... |Reg5 = The melody is composed by Lucas. I and Rabi write the lyrics sometimes. |Reg6 = Good grief... I don't know what to do about Leon and his obsession with women. |Reg7 = Chaoyang, stop hiding and come out. I'm not particularly angry at you.... Fufuu. |Reg8 = Rabi is a really dependable guy... But, it's troublesome to always have others relying on you, right? |Reg9 = Even though Lucas is from France, he's a harsh guy; because of that he's really interesting... |Reg10 = I used to play a lot with Seiya when I was little. He hasn't changed at all from that time. |Jul1 = I need to use sunscreen a lot because I get easily burned. |Jul2 = Leon tried really hard to inflate the swimming ring. |Aug1 = It's too bright... I guess I'll ask if Seiya has any spare sunglasses. |Aug2 = Japan's summer heat is uncommon. |Sep1 = Susuki grass is wonderful as it has an air of elegance about it. |Sep2 = Japan's red leaves are great... |Oct1 = I was invited to visit the onsen, but I'm opposed to stripping down front of others. |Oct2 = Trick or treat! Fufu. You want to prank me? |Nov1 = The ArS members each specialize in arts, I certainly want to receive coaching from them. |Nov2 = It's autumn, a season of many delicious things. |Dec1 = You've taken care of me a lot this year. Please support me again next year. |Dec2 = I had fun choosing a present for you. Happy Holiday! |Story = It's okay to choose the story of your liking. |Main1 = Choose the chapter of your liking. |Main2 = What story interests you? |Love1 = It seems you have an interest in love. Then what about me? Fufuu. |Love2 = If there is something to choose, then choose it. |Shop = If you're looking for the shop then it's over here. |Purchase = What do you plan on buying? Jewelry or other expensive things? |Friend = Friend information's here. |Other = If you're in trouble come here, okay? |Start1 = My lady, please give me your hand. |Skill1A = I'm a sore loser. |Skill1B = |Skill1C = |Clear1 = |Affection1 = |Start2 = I will dedicate my song to you. |Skill2A = Do you want me to get serious? |Skill2B = I shall lit the light in your heart! |Skill2C = The notes are delighted. |Clear2 = Fun times pass in the blink of an eye. |Affection2 = We need to deepen our relationship more, okay? |Start3 = It's show time! (In English) |Skill3A = Hotter, and even hotter! |Skill3B = I have no regrets about my life. (In English) |Skill3C = Take up your pride and go with all you got! |Clear3 = It reminded me of my homeland. |Affection3 = I received your feelings. |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts Category:I♥B Category:Third Generation Category:Noah